Music in Darkness
by The Black Rose of Death
Summary: Kristine is hiding a secret from her husband Raoul, she secretly has been falling for her blind music teacher, Erik(Who is NOT disfigured-unlike the book-)
1. Default Chapter

Story is based on the Phantom of the Opera, which I do not own... I wish I did...but I don't! The big difference is that Erik lives in Paris and is blind, not disfigured, but he still doesn't go out side because being blind was bad back then...at least in my story...people shun him... and really dislike him...ON WITH THE SHOW! And hopefully there will be more chapters...hopefully

BTW, Italics are song lyrics 1) is form Moulin Rouge "Come What May"

France 1850

Kristine walked as quickly as she could down the wet, dirty street, trying to be as discrete as possible. This was the bad part of Paris, filled with taverns and drunken men partying all night as their women cowered at home. No woman should've been out at this time of night especially in this part of town but Kristine had to see him. He was waiting and would be waiting until she came to him.

Kristine quickly turned down a dark alley and rushed towards the back of it were a small cluster of doors led to various apartment-like structures. The long black cloak that she wore made it seem as she was gliding until finally she stopped at a dark door furthest away form the glow of the tavern lights on the street. From the door she could vaguely hear the sound of a violin playing. It was the most beautiful music she had ever heard and she knew that it was Erik. Erik, who was still waiting for her, was playing as if somehow the music was going to lure her to him again. The truth was it did, and every time the fought she always came back, what else could it be but his music? The last time she saw him she remembered being mad and yelling, " I hate you and hope that I never see you again!" but she knew what a kind and forgiving soul Erik was, he, of coarse, would take her back...she hoped...

She slowly pushed the door open and immidietly the music ceased. The room was to dark to see anything at all and Kristine struggled to find a candle. She felt around hoping for some way to get light until she heard a deep voice say, "Kristine? Is that you?" Kristine looked up, the voice was very hoarse but she could still tell that it was Erik.

"Erik? Erik? Please Erik come to me! I'm lost within...please..." her voice trailed off but Erik still heard.

"Sing to me my Angel," he said to her through the blanket of darkness hiding him," You know I am blind my Angel, I cannot tell were you are unless you sing."

Kristine closed her eyes and sang the only song that she could muster, the only song that showed what she truly felt for him, though he may not have known, she began to sing quietly and timidly;

_"Never knew... I...could feel... like this...Like I've never seen the sky before..."_

How she longed for him to find her, in the dark it seemed to take forever, to her love, she confessed;

_"Want to vanish...inside your kiss, every day I love you...more and more..."_

She began to feel more and more confident in her singing and it showed as she went on;

_"Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything, Seasons may change, winter to spring..."_

She felt words rise up in her that she had never felt before, but in her new confidence she realized that it was time he knew how she truly felt about him, she held out her hands to try to find him in the dark as she continued to sing;

_"But I love you...until the end...of...time... Come what may! Come what may, I will love you until my dying day..."_

She squinted but still could see only darkness; she wondered if this was what Erik felt like all the time in his blindness...so lost, so helpless, and yearning for some guidance. She still held her arms out feeling totally helpless until she suddenly felt a strong hand claim hers. The action was followed by Erik's voice. Together they sang;

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste... It all revolves around you..."_

Kristine no longer felt helpless as Erik sang and pulled her close to him. Her tight corset pushed against his well-toned chest. They sang beautifully in unison;

_"And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side, Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide..."_

Kristine suddenly stopped singing as the reality of what was happening struck her, did he actually feel this way about me all this time? Erik however didn't stop he sang on wile tilting her head towards his face in the darkness. She closed her eyes and listened to his angelic voice sing;

_"But I love you..."_

Kristine then echoed;

_"I love you..."_

Erik sang magnificently alone;

_"Until the end of time! Come what may...Come what may... I will love you..."_

The song ended when Erik gently kissed her in the darkness. Suddenly the door behind them burst open and a light filled the room forcing Kristine to push away from the kiss she had wanted for so long. She turned quickly and looked at the man standing on the threshold. It was Philippe, Roal's brother. Erik stood up strait waiting to hear the voice of the man who had entered his house (he couldn't see him...blind, remember?)

"Kristine, Kristine," Philippe said all out of breathe, "It's Roal, he's hurt, we need you right away!" A shock of anxiety shoot through Kristine's body, 'Roal is here? In this part of town? What if he had seen me! I knew it was stupid for me to come here in the first place!' She looked up at Philippe and asked in a slightly worried voice (though she tried to hide it)," What was Roal doing in this part of town?" At Philippe's reply, though, hr worries were passed away," We came to go to the snakes' eye tavern, please Mrs. Daae, we must hurry!" Kristine was relieved, knowing Roal, by the time he could've possibly seen her he would be drunk out of his mind, to drunk to remember! He did this often and she knew that she could get away with quite alot when he did this! She truly didn't care but she knew that she had to go, after all every one was expecting her to marry him within the week! She knew that this maybe the last time she would ever get to see Erik, after her and Roal were married her music lessons would have to cease. Roal hated music, everything about it, Philippe was the one who truly loved music as Kristine did, that was why he found Erik and had him teach Kristine. Kristine's thoughts rushed back to Roal, hurt by the road side...she couldn't help but laugh to herself,' that's what the fool gets for being such a drunken idiot'...

"Mrs. Daae?" Erik said,"You should go and help you fiance, we can continue our 'music lesson' later." At these words Kristine's heart sank.

She lowered her head and said,"Thank you sir, I hope to see you in the near future..." She turned and walked out with Philippe, she knew Erik had only said that to make Philippe believe that there was nothing but music between herself and him, but to her it still felt as if she had to leave her love forever…..


	2. 15 years later

Chapter2

That night was the last time she saw Erik. Just four days after the incident with Roal Kristine was married to him. Soon after they were married Roal begged her to move to a small town in Germany, she agreed. As time passed the memory of Erik was whiped from her mind, and although her life was happier than she had imagined, there always seemed to be something missing.

Everything had been going great for 15 years, Kristine was a mother of two beautiful daughters and was actually beginning to feel like a part of the small town that she lived in. That was until one day while she was shopping with her oldest daughter Amanda.

"Mom?" Amanda asked out of no where," When you were married to Roal was he the only man you loved? Was there ever someone else?" She looked up at her mom innocently, she was about to be married too, it seemed a tradition in Kristine's family to get married before the girls 15th birthday.

Kristine looked off at the bakery on the corner while all the memories lost came back to haughty her," To be absolutely honest…" Her voice traild off when she realized that she couldn't possibly tell her daughter about what had happened between Erik and herself," No… but if you are not in love with Sir William(the man her daughter was to marry) then you shouldn't marry him. It is a sad life that is lived in regret." She said fighting back tears, and obiviously trying to hide it from her daughter.

Later that night Kristine sat on the edge of her bed looking at the on small photograph she had of Paris. The truth was she missed everything about paris. The smells, the sights, everything, but mostly Erik. As she was sitting there Amanda walked in with a bag full of clothes," Mother?" she said in almost a whisper," I don't love William…" she sta beside her mother handing her the bag of clothes," I'm going to Paris and I want you to come with me!" Kristine looked up, shocked," What makes you think I would want to go to paris, Amanda?"

"I know you left something there, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at that photograph… and I'm going with you."

Kristine didn't know what to say or do, but soon she found herself traveling with her eldest daughter to Paris.


End file.
